Retail stores employ various loss prevention techniques to prevent and deter theft. One manner of addressing theft, is to secure a retail product with a device that triggers an alarm at the exit of the retail establishment, if the device is not first removed by store personnel during a purchasing transaction. While a variety of product security devices have been implemented in retail settings, there continues to be demand for new devices that attach to products or otherwise protect products in new and unique ways.